5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Fenton
Daniel (Danny) Fenton is a hero in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 1: Alienated. He is a human from the planet earth in the Danny Phantom Universe. Appearance In his human form, Danny has black hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin. He has an athletic build but is still pretty lean. He frequently wears warms colors and casual clothing. In his ghost form, Danny's hair glows a pure white, and his eye change to green and lack pupils. His skin also gets slightly darker. He wears a black jumpsuit with a white collar, gloves, and boots, and sports his logo across his chest. His belt can be transformed into various utilities (See Article: Danny's Belt.) Personality Now that Danny doesn't have to worry about fighting ghosts, he's almost constantly easy-going, kind, and helpful. However, as of Chapter 3: Reunion, he's back to fighting ghosts, and back to making puns, jokes, and witty banter mid-fight. In Chapter 1: Alienated, Danny's determination shines through, discovering an alternate universe out of his want to help his dad. Powers and Abilities (Under Development!) Ghost Powers Danny possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. *Going Ghost: Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can switch back to human form at will, and can still access some of his powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. *Intangibility: Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. *Invisibility: Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *Flight: Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, as well as walk along vertical surfaces. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. His top speed was measured to be 112 mph in an early episode, and he has almost certainly gotten faster since then. *Ecto-Energy Powers **Ghost Ray: Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. ***Repulsion Field: Danny can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. **Energy Strike: Danny can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **Ecto-Energy Constructions: Danny can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. ***Ghost Shield: Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color Weaknesses(Under Development!) Appearances *''Chapter 1: Alienated'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods (Mentioned)'' Trivia *Danny is a certified junior astronaut. *Danny sunburns easily. *Danny writes in cursive. *Tucker taught Danny how to speak Esperanto. *In the cartoon, Danny was voiced by David Kaufman. *As of Chapter 4 Danny has yet to be successful in yelling out his battle cry Category:Characters